


Fluffy

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a Sam x Reader smut where she’s super insecure because she doesn’t look fat but when she’s naked her tummy isn’t flat and she can’t stand her body and he goes real gentle with her and is super fluffy and nice about it?? Ilysm <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror and sighed. I stabbed at my belly with my finger, muttering, “Stupid flabby tummy.”

“Y/N?” Sam knocked on the door and I jumped.

“Yeah?”

“You done in there yet? I’d like to get out of these sweaty clothes.”

“Yeah, sorry,” I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the bathroom door.

Sam jumped back and blushed, “Oh! You could’ve gotten dressed, I wasn’t trying to rush you that much.”

Damn, even he hated the sight of my naked body. “Don’t worry, I’ll wrap this monstrosity in some clothes right now,” I snarked, brushing past him.

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“It’s okay Sam, I know I’m disgusting, you don’t have to look at me, go ahead and take your shower.” I dropped my clothes on the bed, facing away from him and fighting tears.

“Whoa, that is not what I meant,” he walked across the room and turned me around to face him.

I didn’t trust my voice not to break so I didn’t say anything, looking down at my feet. 

“Hey, look at me,” he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head until I was staring in his eyes. “You are not disgusting. You are beautiful.”

I scoffed in disbelief, “Yeah, you’re right. I’m not fat, I’m just fluffy.”

“Don’t do that. I’m serious. I see the way all those guys look at you in the bar…and it drives me crazy.”

I stared at him, “Sam, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that lying in the same hotel room with you and not thinking about all the things I’d like to do to you is impossible.”

I gasped and Sam took advantage of my open mouth to kiss me, sliding his tongue inside gently. I swayed on my feet and he put his hand in the small of my back, steadying me. He broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead on mine.

“Damn I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” he breathed.

“Where’s Dean?” I asked, equally as breathless.

“Some bar in town.”

“Good,” I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing up on my tiptoes to get as close to him as possible. It wasn’t until I felt his hands on my hips that I realized I had dropped the towel.

“Oh my God!” I tried to cover up, backing away from him in embarrassment and jumping in the bed, throwing the covers over my head.

I heard Sam’s belt unbuckling and his boots being kicked off and peeked out from under the covers. He was standing at the end of the bed, completely naked. Good God. How could a man that looked this good like me at all?

“What’s it gonna take for me to convince you that you are beautiful?” He gently pulled on the cover and I reluctantly let it go. He crawled up the bed, pulling the covers off my body as he got closer until I was exposed, lying naked in front of him. He picked up my foot and kissed my ankle. 

“Your calf muscles are ridiculous, so strong and sexy,” he kissed my calf. 

“I love your kneecaps, and the scar you got from fighting that vamp,” he kissed the scar and I smiled.

“I love your thighs and the way they help you run from danger so I don’t ever have to worry about you,” he licked the inside of my thigh and I gasped. He placed a chaste kiss on my clit and then continued up my body.

“I love your belly and the way you can eat Dean under the table,” he kissed my belly and I chuckled.

He pressed himself between my thighs and I could feel how hard he was. He felt how ready I was and moaned before he kept going.

“I love your heart, how much you care for me and my brother,” he pressed a kiss between my breasts. He settled himself over me, elbows on either side of my head.

“I love…you,” he said.

“Sam…” I said, tears in my eyes. “I love you too.”

He kissed me and pushed inside me, slowly. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair, wrapping my legs around his waist. He stayed still for a moment, kissing me softly and telling me how beautiful I was.

When he finally moved again, he took his time. Kissing my neck, sucking and nibbling on my nipples, until I came, hard, my nails digging into his back. He stiffened and dug his face into the crook of my neck as he came, moaning my name.

He looked down at me, brushing my hair back off my forehead and said, “Do you believe me?”

“Believe you about what?” I asked, confused.

“That you’re beautiful.”

I pushed against him until we rolled over in the bed and I was on top of him. “I’m starting to,” I said, kissing his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and finally his lips.

“Good,” he smiled.


End file.
